


Однострочники, 17.7. Дин, ты точно не хочешь этого делать!

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:"Дин, ты точно не хочешь этого делать" — сказал Сэм и поднял руки.(неформат, 298 слов)





	Однострочники, 17.7. Дин, ты точно не хочешь этого делать!

\- Дин, ты точно не хочешь этого делать, - сказал Сэм и поднял руки.

\- Э, нет, Сэмми, ещё как хочу! - Дин щёлкнул ножницами. - Пока ты отцу истерики закатывал про стрижку, я был на твоей стороне. Пока ты на шампунь тратил больше, чем я на пиво, чёрт с ним, было не жалко. 

Дин перевёл дух и, набрав побольше воздуха, проорал:

\- Да я с физруком шетфилдским чуть не подрался за твои патлы! А ты! Ты!

Ножницы прошуршали возле уха, состригая локон, по полу и плечам рассыпались каштановые волосы. Сэм присмирел. Дин завис на секунду, провожая взглядом разлетевшиеся волоски, но пришёл в себя и продолжил.

Клацанье, шуршание и тихие всхлипы. Дин про себя подумал, что ему бы на парикмахера выучиться - остриг мелкого за пять минут. Космы торчали теперь как попало, ни о какой красоте и речи не шло, Сэм выглядел как лишаём побитый бомжонок. Дин удовлетворённо хмыкнул и состриг наискось остатки чёлки. Сэм понурился окончательно.

\- Дин, я...

\- Угнал детку, расстроил моё свидание с Минди и целовался в машине с мужиком!

\- Он...

\- Похож на меня как отражение.

Сэм покрылся пятнами и попытался взглянуть исподтишка, но чёлки теперь не было, и все манёвры оказались как на ладони.

\- Я не...

\- Я прочитал твой дневник, нашёл все валентинки и оценил план по соблазнению.

Сэм стал похож на японскую мангу, глаза открылись широко-широко. Потом во взгляде появилось понимание. Дин впервые видел, чтобы глаза становились мутными от не пролитых, сдерживаемых из последних сил слёз.

Дин поймал за шкирку метнувшегося в сторону ванной Сэма. Встряхнул, чтобы хоть немного очистить от волос, огладил лицо и поцеловал. Взгляд у Сэма стал совсем уж безумным.

\- А остриг я тебя, засранца, чтобы ты в следующий раз на дорогу смотрел. И не собирал бампером мусор и баки. Восемь царапин!

И снова поцеловал.


End file.
